kurtbastianfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe is a character from Glee. He is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the start of Season Three. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin. Sebastian Smythe (In The Show) Overview Sebastian meets Kurt shortly after hitting on Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Immediately, a deep hatred forms between the two and Sebastian seems disturbed when Kurt begins holding on to Blaine defensively. after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Having the urge to show Blaine that Kurt can be just as "fun" as Sebastian, he insists on them going, eventhough Blaine declined the offer. The First Time Sebastian first appears in The First Time during the Warblers' performance of Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine , Sebastian takes immediate interest. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and was described as "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine decided to transfer. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel's performance of A Boy Like That, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to proposition Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. At Scandals, while Kurt and Karofsky were talking to one another while he and Blaine danced. Kurt tries to butt in between Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor so he can dance with his boyfriend. Hold On To Sixteen Blaine and Kurt have a scene in the The Lima Bean where Sebastian comes and joins them, flirting with Blaine straight away. Blaine leaves for another coffee and Kurt tells Sebastian exactly what he thinks of him, smirking, "I don't like you," to which Sebastian replies, "Fun, I don't like you either." The rivalry really kicks off in this scene where Kurt says everything that is on his mind: "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend; I don't like your smirky meerkat face and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Sebastian then gives Kurt a piece of his own mind: "Lets get a few things straight - Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'gay face' and it ain't me." He then boldly tells Kurt that by the end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy whereas Kurt will have "Khakis and a Lima Bean apron." Kurt, then reponds that Sebastian "smells like Craigslist." When New Directions perform at Sectionals, Kurt spots Sebastian in the audience during their rendition of ABC, cheering and clapping along - he is clearly there for Blaine which worries Kurt even more. Michael In the beginning of the episode, Sebastian sees some members of New Directions at The Lima Bean and tells them about the changes he made to The Warblers' setlist for Regionals to include Michael Jackson after hearing of the New Directions' plans to do so. He insults Kurt by saying "Oh, hey, Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once," and Kurt frowns in annoyance. After Blaine is hurt from the rock salt slushie that Sebastian intended to be for Kurt, Kurt speaks to Santana about Sebastian. He states, "I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk....After what he did to Blaine... I really wanted to hurt him." Still, Kurt pledges not to hurt Sebastian, because he has fought against violence for too long and he "has to take the high road". On My Way Kurt and Rachel are looking at wedding magazines, looking over different wedding dresses while sipping coffee in the Lima Ben. Sebastian surprises them and hands Rachel an 'engagement gift' which turns out to be a photoshopped picture of Finn, naked and in high heels. Sebastian threatens her to draw out of the competition or else the photoshopped photo will be uploaded on the internet. During this heated situation/conversation, Kurt and Sebastian constantly throw offences at each other. After when they hear of Karofsky's attempted suicide, at the Lima Bean, Sebastian calls Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt over. Santana tells him that the blackmailing and everything his doing has got to stop and he agrees. He informs them that all the Finn photos have been destroyed and he apologises about his wrong doings. Kurt however silently mutters to Blaine and tells Blaine to 'wait for the punch, because you know it's coming.' But Sebastian breaks in and says the Warblers are running a Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation/charity and dedicating the performance to Dave Karofsky. It is unknown if Kurt and Sebastian are now on good terms. Sebastian Smythe (Fanon) Overview In the eyes of Kurtbastian fans, the reason why Sebastian acts evil towards Kurt is because he is actually hiding his feelings. Sometimes, the fans see that Sebastian hates him at first, then eventually falls for him. Sebastian would usually ask Kurt for help (example: A Change In The Weather - he asks Kurt to pretend to be his boyfriend). Eventually, Sebastian would fall for Kurt and will become more arrogant and angry towards whoever flirts with Kurt. A Change In The Weather In cacophonylight's A Change In The Weather, ''Sebastian asks Kurt to become his boyfriend to please his mother ever since she caught him with one of his hookups. In return, he promises Kurt to pay $10,000 if he agrees to do so. Throughout the story, it is quite clear that he has feelings for Kurt although he acts mean to him most of the time. When Jeremiah was hitting on him, Kurt kisses him hard to prove that he can be sexy and Sebastian recipocrates. After Jeremiah leaves, Sebastian demands to know why Kurt kissed him to which Kurt replies with “Oh honey, I think you were the one almost attacking me. I may have kissed you first, but what you were doing was definitely not kissing back. It was like getting mauled by an overenthusiastic Labrador.” In their dancing class, when Kurt was dancing with Eduardo, their dance teacher, Eduardo points out to Kurt that Sebastian did not like the sight of them dancing together and said that he did not like being sidelined like that. Kurt says that it was because Sebastian loved being the centre of attention and Eduardo replies with "I think he would like very much to be the center of ''your attention," and he also points out that Sebastian looked like he wanted to mount his head on a pole. Experimentally, Eduardo lowers his hand down to Kurt's waist and Sebastian took a step forward, his fists clenched, but immediately stops himself. Based on Kurt's observations, Sebastian acts the same way towards his older brother, Julian, but doesn't understand why. This may be because Julian enjoys flirting with Kurt but Kurt doesn't really notice that Julian flirts with him. Once, Sebastian lies to Kurt that his family was watching them to get Kurt to kiss him. When Kurt tries to see if anyone was actually watching, he holds Kurt's face in his hands and whispers for him to kiss him. Kurt does so and when they pull back from the kiss, Kurt looks to see if they was anyone watching but there was no one by the window. When Kurt invites him to Scandals and Maxwell, a person who used to be one of his hookups, tries to take advantage of Kurt in the bathroom, Maxwell asks Kurt what Sebastian calls him, to which sneaks up from behind and pulls him off of Kurt, replying with "I call him mine." After chasing Maxwell away, he begans to demand why Kurt went into the bathroom with another person - asking him if he knew what people did in the bathroom at bars. Kurt apologizes, bringing both hands up to circle around Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian kisses him hard. When he pulls away, he apologizes quickly and tries to find an excuse to why he did that but Kurt tries to kiss him again. Sebastian refuses to do so, telling him that he was drunk. Kurt then asks Sebastian to mark him. Sebastian said that it was a bad idea but he didn't resist. Eventually, he tells them that they should go and Kurt asks why and Sebastian replies with, "Because you’re drunk, because I’m drunk, because you almost got assaulted in a bathroom and I’m feeling alternately like punching someone and kissing you until you can’t breathe and neither one of those is a good idea.” Kurt begins to seduce Sebastian on the dance floor by kissing him and even taking off his shirt. Sebastian told him that he didn't want to take advantage of him and Kurt agrees, saying that ''he ''wanted to take advantage of ''him. ''Sebastian laughs and begins to relax, agreeing to kiss Kurt and dance with him until he was sober enough to drive. Sebastian drops Kurt off at his house. Kurt thanks him for taking care of him and Sebastian replies with "Anytime. Now get out of my car.” In the following chapter, they went to Lima Bean, Kurt apologizes for his actions at Scandals and Sebastian tells him about what he did at the bar, calling him hot. When they return, Kurt changes into some old tight jeans and a simple white t-shirt and this seems to amaze Sebastian as he was staring open-mouthed at Kurt. Sebastian then sucks at Kurt's hickeys and moved to kiss him, but Finn walks in on them. When Kurt asks what that was, Sebastian hesitates before saying PTMD (Post Traumatic Makeout Disorder). In Chapter 19, it is becomes firm that Sebastian didn't want Kurt for just another hookup. When Kurt calls Sebastian and asks about Julian's party, Sebastian didn't allow him to go. This upsets Kurt greatly but Sebastian immediately feels guilty for saying that and tries to apologize but Kurt ended the call. Soon, when Kurt went to the party because Julian wanted him to, he finds Sebastian alone in his room, keeping away from the party. Kurt stated that upon hearing Sebastian say "Go away, Julian!", (mistaking Kurt for Julian upon hearing him knock on his door) he sounded more defeated than angry. Upon seeing Kurt, he pulls him into a hug and whispers, "You're here." Kurt manages to convince Sebastian to get back into the party and Sebastian is extremely uneasy by the presence of his previous hookups at the party but Kurt manages to get him to relax. Sebastian tries to apologize for them making fun of Kurt but Kurt just joked around, not bothered at all. Brandon, Sebastian friend, asks Kurt if he could borrow Sebastian because they wanted to compete on who could get the longest line going for body shots but Sebastian turns down the offer, evidently to stay with Kurt but Kurt, who was feeling drunk and giddy, told him he could go but Sebastian didn't seem like he wanted to. Sebastian then decides to go and Kurt kisses him, which leaves him stunned. Based on observations, the reason why Sebastian wanted to stay with Kurt is because he was afraid what happened at the bar would happen at the party. Upon seeing the people lining up to give Sebastian body shots, Kurt seemed jealous and he went over to cut in line before a guy could have his chance and begins to seduce Sebastian with his words and his skill with his tongue. Kurt then told him that next time, Sebastian could lick him and Sebastian seemed aroused by the thought. Eventually Sebastian told him that he was too hot and they needed to "cool off" and he lifted Kurt and jumped into the pool. Soon, when Kurt tries to have sex with him, he tells Kurt that he wanted to wait until Kurt wasn't drunk. In the most recent chapter, Sebastian offers to take Kurt away to North Carolina alone to work out what was going on between them. Personality Sebastian is a foil character for the New Directions . He has been shown to be condescending, forward, and unapologetic. He also appears to be extremely snobby as he openly hates living in Ohio, as well as the idea of going to a public school. Originally described as being the "male Santana", he is one of the only characters who can effectively out-do her in terms of insults. Not much is known about his background or personal life aside from being highly promiscuous and having a father who is a state's attorney. Sebastian's mean-spirited personality and actions have earned him the position of a villain for the New Directions. Sebastian attempts to begin an act of redemption in On My Way, apologizing to Blaine and trying to make things right between the show choirs, and for himself after some of the cruel things he said to Dave.